Brindo por tí
by Hikaru La Britachiin
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Tamaki y Kyouya le prepara un día especial con los mienbros del Host Club...que pasará? podemos decir que es un TamaKyo... Mi regalo para este niño hermoso en mi mundo paralelo es mi sobrino...no pregunten porque


Aquí llega otro fic de cumpleaños, esta vez dedica a Tamaki! Este one shot se relaciona (in)directamente con mi "Feliz cumpleaños Kyouya" pero si no lo han leído no importa. Eso si…este fic esta repleto de escenas SUPER RANDOM así que no me culpen si se les quema el cerebro pero ya dirán ustedes… por si acaso nomás…ninguno de estos adorables niños (y niña) me pertenecen (Para los que se preguntan, no publique un fic para Money senpai porque el cumple en año bisiesto, es decir, el próximo año) Ahora sí…CON EL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!!!!!!

Brindo por ti

Abril 6 – 11 p.m. –

No podía, simplemente no podía, su orgullo estaba en juego. Es decir…

No puedo deberle NADA a ese idiota!!

Kyouya no dejaba de escribir planeando el día perfecto para Tamaki. Ojo por ojo…y cumpleaños por cumpleaños…

Abril 7 - 8am – tercera sala de música –

Mañana? – pregunta Haruhi, solo para confirmar

Exacto, a las 8 a.m. aquí, luego vamos por él. Digamos que es una sorpresa

Y a dónde vamos Kyo-chan? – Honey estaba muy emocionado y bailaba junto con usa-chan

Y es necesario que todos vayamos? – pregunta Haruhi. Tenía esperanza de no tener que perder un día completo de estudio.

Sí Haruhi, TODOS debemos ir.

Sobretodo tú… - interrumpe Hikaru

Recuerda que eres su "hija" – completa Kaoru

Yare, yare … a donde vamos?

Todos miran a Kyouya expectantes…

Bueno (se arregla los lentes) iremos…

Sí????

(sonrisa diabólica) a donde el quiera ir…

Oo (todos se quedaron mudos)

Abril 8 – 9 a.m. – segunda mansión de la familia Suo –

Kyouya senpai, se siente bien?

Kyouya se veía un poco molesto, o mejor dicho fastidiado. ¿Cómo lo sabían? No había escrito en su libreta en toda la mañana.

Sí, estoy bien. (sangre tipo AB) "Tenía que ser hoy…tenían que adelantarlo para hoy…destrozaron mis planes…"

Tamaki senpai! Feliz cumpleaños!

Kyouya deja de pensar y voltea hacia donde Tamaki acaba de hacer su aparición.

TODOS!! – Tamaki corre hacia Haruhi y le da uno de sus abrazos – ARIGATOU!!!

Kyouya se calmó al ver a Tamaki (cosa rara…normalmente pierde la paciencia) se veía feliz.

"Bueno, ya que… solo era el lanzamiento de un nuevo modelo de computadora portátil con un 25 por ciento de descuento y un maletín de regalo para las primeras 50 … DEMONIOS!!!"

Kyouya?

Ah? – sin darse cuenta Kyouya había vuelto a hervir su sangre. Tenía los puños apretados y una mirada que daba miedo.

Estas bien? – Tamaki pone una mano en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

Pero que…!! – Kyouya se aleja de él varios pasos.

Pues parece que no tienes nada – Tamaki sonríe – y a donde vamos?

A donde quieras ir. Es tu cumpleaños después de…

YAHOO!!! (Tamaki saltando … y arrastrando a Haruhi con él)

SENPAI!! (Haruhi mareada)

Abril 8 – 11 a.m. – parque de diversiones –

MONTAÑA RUSA!! VAMOS HARUHI!! (la toma de la mano y la arrastra)

Senpai!!!

Pobre Haruhi – dice Kaoru en pose dramática.

y porque vino finalmente? – pregunta Honey comiendo su cuarto helado en 30 minutos – dijo que no lo haría

Kyouya senpai le dijo que duplicaría su deuda si no venía – le susurra Hikaru a Honey – Verdad Mori senpai?

Ah – dice Mori

Kyouya senpai – llama Kaoru – no sería bueno ir con ellos? (flecha: no se han subido a ningún juego)

No

Pero…

No

Pero…

No

Bueno, bueno

2 horas y muchos juegos (a los que solo Tamaki y Haruhi se subieron) después –

Chicos! A comer!

Ya vamos!! – responde Hikaru y le dice a Kaoru en voz baja – aunque dudo que Haruhi tenga hambre – los dos ríen de manera malvada.

Tamaki, y Haruhi?

Le dije que fuera a casa (Todos completamente sorprendidos)

Se sentía mal, llamé al chofer, vino por ella hace 15 minutos

Pero…

VAMOS AL CINE!!!! (de la nada)

Y que veremos?

UNA PELÍCULA!!!!

OK… cual?

… (Tamaki en una esquina con una nube negra sobre él)

Y si vamos al karaoke Tama-chan?

YAHOO!!!! (súper recuperación)

Abril 8 – 3 p.m. – Karaoke –

Kore ga bokura no love style, itsumade datte love style – Hikaru y Kaoru cantando en el escenario. Todas la chicas del local gritando por ellos…

Hay que admitir que son buenos. – dice Kyouya a Tamaki tomando un poco de su bebida.

Pero Kyouya – Tamaki con ojos de perrito – esa canción la elegí para nosotros (NA: realmente se podrían imaginar a Tama y a Kyo cantando "Bokura No love Style"?... sería tan extraño…no Shary?)

Yo no canto ni duetos ni solos y esa letra no va conmigo

Kyouya… - en su esquina plantando hongos

Pero haré una excepción SOLO por hoy

BRAVO!! KYOUYA!!! MON A…

YA ENTENDÍ, SUFICIENTE!!!

Hai, hai…

Con la condición de que yo elija la canción.

Lo que tu digas.

De que hablan? – preguntan los Hiitachin que acababan de llegar.

Kyouya cantará!

En serio?

… Sí – Kyouya se retira al escenario

Creen que logre que Mori senpai cante?

No lo creo (flecha: Mori viendo como Honey come dulces)

Si tienes razón – comienza a sonar la música

(Pensamiento de Kyouya: "Hay meritos, hay meritos, hay meritos…")

Tsumetai yoru no tsukiakari ni terasarete

Utsushidasareru machi no kage ni kakureta

Shinjirareru mono nante

Mou nani hitotsu nai to

Yukikau hitogomi no naka

Monokuro no sekai ni

Unazuite ita keredo

Kizuita n da kimi no kotoba de

Ashimoto ni yorisou hana hitotsu

Ushinatte mo

Kowaku nante nai to

Iikikasu you ni

Arukidashita…

No sabía que el senpai fuera tan afinado.

Kyouya… - Tamaki estaba sin palabras.

Shizukesa dake ga

Boku no mune o umezukushi

Nozomu koto nado

Shirazu ikite kita no ni

Utagau koto no imi sae mo

Mou wakaranakute

Yugandeku machi no naka ni

Tadashisa o kanji

Nagasarete ita keredo

Kizuita n da

Kimi no kotoba de

Ashimoto ni yorisou

Hana hitotsu

Ushinatte mo

Kowaku nante nai to

Iikikasete mo

Toki wa susumu…

"Me pregunto porque acepté, la verdad es que no hay meritos pero…creo que me deje influenciar por él…"

Kizuita n da

Kimi no kotoba de

Ashimoto ni yorisou

Hana hitotsu

Ushinatte mo

Kowaku nante nai to

Iikikasete mo

Toki wa susumu…

"Tamaki, este es mi regalo para ti … y la verdad es que me costó mucho dártelo … PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!!!"

La canción termina y Kyouya regresa, entre los gritos de sus nuevas fans, a su asiento.

y Tamaki?

Fue a hacer una llamada.

Mas le vale que no este llamando a un representante – Tamaki regresa

Kyouya!! La disquera dijo que…- mirada mortal de Kyouya – e-era broma okasan

Más-te-vale … "Jamás volveré a cantar en su presencia" – Honey y Mori se acercan

Tama-chan!! Gomen ne pero Takashi y yo debemos retirarnos – explica Honey – padre acaba de llamar y dijo que una familia rival nos ha desafiado y quiere que yo los derrote.

Claro, claro … nos vemos en la escuela

Pero Tamaki…

Arigatou Tama-chan! (abrazo efusivo) Vamos Takashi

Ah… - Honey se trepa en Mori y ambos se van. Kyouya voltea donde Tamaki

Estas bien?

Por supuesto Kyouya! – Tamaki sonreía y el se preguntaba si era verdadera

Entonces… a donde vamos ahora?

Vamos al parque – dijo simplemente poniéndose de pie y retirándose lentamente

Kyouya senpai

Sí?

Tono se encuentra bien?

Eso espero…

Abril 8 – 5 p.m. - Parque –

Kyouya y Tamaki sentados en una pequeña banca esperando que los gemelos regresaran con las bebidas.

Es relajante, verdad Kyouya?

Sí, lo es. – en eso Kyouya ve a alguien pasar con una computadora y se enoja nuevamente

Pero Kyouya… no te ves relajado

Ah? Qué? Lo siento.

Hay algo que te moleste?

No nada, no te preocupes.

Hikaru y Kaoru regresan

SENPAIS!!

Se demoraron - los reprende Kyouya

Gomen, gomen había mucha gente y muchos sabores para elegir.

Y que trajeron?

Vainilla para Tamaki senpai, Café para Kyouya senpai y chocolate para nosotros.

Y demoraron tanto en decidir eso?

Fue mas difícil de lo que parece

No te preocupes Kyouya – Tamaki bebe un poco – Sabe muy bien! – otra sonrisa que a Kyouya le pareció falsa.

Bueno… brindamos? – sugiere Kyouya

Brindar?

Claro, me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos todos pero …

Me parece bien! No te preocupes Kyouya.

En ese caso…POR TAMAKI!

POR TAMAKI! – repiten los gemelos y los 4 beben.

Abril 8 – 9 p.m. – segunda mansión de la familia Sou –

Llegamos Tamaki – anuncia Kyouya a un Tamaki un poco distraído (los gemelos se fueron antes)

Sí, por supuesto – Tamaki estaba serio

Te sientes bien Tamaki?

Sí, por supuesto! (sonrisa)

Deja de sonreír falsamente!

Kyouya…

Si no te sientes bien dímelo, me hace sentir mal cuando finges…

Tranquilo – lo interrumpe Tamaki poniendo una mano en su hombro – no finjo, te lo aseguro, de hecho – lo mira fijamente – no había estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo!

Idiota…

Sí, lo sé – Tamaki abraza a Kyouya suavemente, sorprendiéndolo – Gracias por todo – le susurra al oído y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar baja del auto.

Vamonos

Sí señor.

Abril 8 – 10 p.m. – cuarto de Kyouya –

Estamos a mano – Kyouya se acerca a su cama y ve un paquete – y esto? – Kyouya lo coge y cae una tarjeta – "Para okasan de otousan" – lo abre – La computadora! – Kyouya comienza a pensar "…cuando?" – La llamada!! (Kyouya ríe) supongo que es un agradecimiento.

Kyouya deja el paquete en su mesa, se cambia, apaga la luz y se mete a la cama.

En eso…

DEMONIOS!!! – grita al darse cuenta de algo – LE SIGO DEBIENDO A ESE IDIOTA!!!!

FIN –

Pues les digo que tengo esto planeado desde hace dos semanas…o tal vez menos…bueno no importa…la canción se llama "Tsumetai Yoru" es la canción oficial de Kyouya que queda muy bien en esa parte (para ver la traducción al español clic aquí  bueno…estoy cansada y mañana tengo clases a las 8 a.m. (las clases me inspiran para escribir) nos veremos en el siguiente cumpleaños Ouran o en el cuarto capitulo de mi fic de Tales of Symphonia (ya tengo hasta la mitad del capitulo 6 pero no se me da por tipearlo) bueno…SE ME CUIDAN!!! (y dejen comentarios…jeje) (el trocito de Hikaru y Kaoru es de la canción oficial de los gemelos "Bokura no love style")


End file.
